


Learning to Ride

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Learning to Ride

_Up and down._

Harry's arse burned when Snape lined his cock up with his virgin hole and growled, "Ride me."

His cock slapped against Snape's stomach, precome dripping copiously from the tip.

His thighs were straining as he lifted himself up and sat back down again and again. 

His mouth hung open as he panted, sucking in great breaths of air.

His nipples were tight and he gasped when Snape pinched one between his thumb and forefinger a frisson of pain shooting through his body.

He cried out as he came, but Snape still moved inside him.

_Up and down._


End file.
